


Next Stop: Brooklyn

by BeautyQueen2222



Series: Love Survives Walking Dead+Supernatural Oneshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Bruno Mars Song, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluffy, No Spoilers, Sam Winchester/ Reader - Freeform, Sam Winchester/ You - Freeform, Song-inspired, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyQueen2222/pseuds/BeautyQueen2222
Summary: The Winchesters end up in New York and Sam finds attraction in the most interesting places.
Relationships: Sam/Reader, Sam/You
Series: Love Survives Walking Dead+Supernatural Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931158





	Next Stop: Brooklyn

Stranded in the streets of the big apple after an attack, Dean drove off to distract a pack of Vampires. They foolishly followed his lead and that left me without a ride in the cold. I tried to be optimistic and thought this was a great opportunity to experience New York through one of it's most infamous forms of travel: Subway. I looked around and sheathed my weapon and hid it the best I could as I hurriedly head down the stairs leading to the subway station. I paid the necessary entry fee and sat down on the bench next to a girl with her attention buried in a book. I took a look at the book and realized it was a textbook. Either she was a high-school student or a college student. Considering she looked a little too old for a high schooler, her facial features retained a matured yet youthful look. Which lead me to believe she had to at least been in college. She wore a black beanie accompanied by her headphones, which had an imperceptible song blasting from them. An aged dark brown leather jacket to shield her from the cold. I couldn't see the rest of the outfit but I could see the dark blue skinny jeans that were neatly tucked into her dark brown combat boots that matched her leather jacket. then a dangling golden chain from her neck from being slightly hunched over the book as she tapped her foot that on the floor rhythmically the other being crossed to use for balance as he read. I had no idea how long the wait was gonna be so I found no harm in talking. I tapped her shoulder lightly and she turned her attention to me and pulled her headphones off her ears. She straightened up and looked at me with her beautiful (E/C) eyes.  
  
"Hm?" She hummed and looked at me with a warm smile.   
  
"I see you're studying, what are you going for?"   
  
"Oh, I'm studying to be an English major." She said with a small laugh. "I really want to be a kindergarten teacher." She admitted.  
  
I nodded and laughed a bit. "I used to attend Stanford, I was going in for law," I confess to her.  
  
She nodded and rose a brow with a small coy smile."Stanford? Wow," She laughed a bit, "That's a prestigious college. You must be like, extremely smart if you made it in there." She commented kindly.   
  
I shrugged a bit and smiled back. "I guess you can say that," I said. "My Name's Sam." I held out my hand out to shake hers and she took the offer and shook my hand.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Sam, the super-smart Standford graduate.'" She said playfully.  
  
"Actually," I started with a soft chuckle. "I uh- dropped out..." I said with a sigh.  
  
"So what made you drop out?" She asked tilting her head to the side curiously as she shifted her weight so she was turned toward me completely.  
  
"Well," I started and tried to figure out how to say; 'My dad went missing while hunting monsters, and my brother and I went looking for him.' "Family was in trouble and I value family over everything so, I stayed around to help, it resulted in me no longer being eligible to keep using my scholarship." I lied flawlessly.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." I hope everything alright with your family now." She said offering the best sympathy a stranger could.   
  
"Well, we're making it through it all so, We'll be fine I guess," I say accepting her sympathy.   
  
"Those student loans have to be a pain in the ass." She laughed a bit and playfully winced and I nodded in agreement though I haven't had to worry about student loans since my main concern was currently trying to save the world....again.   
  
"Yea, but considering I wasn't able to use the entire Scholarship. I find it good I don't have much to pay off." I say playing into the role. "How old are you?" I asked because I didn't want to come off as a creep.   
  
"Oh, I'm 21 and a half, I'm gonna be 22 in a few weeks." She said slightly bouncing which showed how excited she was to be a year older. "Though I'm not sure If I'll be doing much of anything since all this crazy stuff is happening it almost seems like the world is ending." She joked a bit  
  
You don't know the half of it  
  


I laughed along and nodded. "I'm 26." I mentioned seeing it fair since I got her age. "But I get what you mean it really does," I say smiling as if I didn't know what reasonings were behind the current events.

"Where's your stop?" She asked.   
  
"Queens," I answered simply. "I gotta meet my brother there," I answered and quickly shot Dean a text to check-in.   
  
"Cool," She said as I waited for Dean's response. I quickly got a text back from him saying he was heading to queens and that he had successfully ganked the pack. After talking with Dean for a little, the beautiful stranger and I continued our conversation.  
  
"So a lot tells me you're not from around here, in fact, you don't even sound like you come from any part of the east coast," She laughed a bit. "So where's from?"  
  
"How'd you figure?" I asked curiously and smiled at her. 

"Well, that whole 'New Yorkers are assholes' didn't come from nothing." She laughed a bit.  
  
"Well, I come from Kansas. Hey, I just realized I-" I started but was cut short by the intercom.  
  
"May I have your attention, please? The train to Brooklyn is pulling into the station."   
  
The girl looked at me and sighed softly with a smile. "That's my stop."   
  
"Well it was great talking to you, you've been a real joy during this drab journey," I say smiling at her and she laughed a bit.   
  
She waved it off as she got up and gathered her belongings. "No problem, it's really been nice talking to you too, Oh and the next train pulling in is Queens so keep an ear out the announcement you can easily miss the announcement." She advised and I nodded.  
  
"Thank you," I said gratefully at the same time kind of sad, I enjoyed her company.  
  
She began getting off the train. "I hope we get to see each other again Sam." She said giving me a small kiss on the cheek and hurrying onto the train. I was a little shocked by the sudden kiss then as the train doors closed I realized I didn't even get her name. I went to stop her.   
  
"Wait!" But the doors had closed and she was gone. I fell back to the bench defeated. What gave me hope is that I knew where her stop was and hopefully, this was a routine for her, All I had to do was go to Brooklyn on a free day and hopefully get her name and number at the very least.  
  
That's what I set out to do and that's what I did. When we had a moment to breathe from all this world-ending stuff and hunting. I set out the next couple of days trying to find this mysterious woman that had caught my interest. I spent every day the same way, I went to Brooklyn and went to every store I could and walked aimlessly without a clue to where she could be. I just hoped that I would miraculously bump into her.I even asked people if they knew her. But after hours of wandering, I would always rush to the subway in hopes that maybe I would find her getting off the train. I felt like a mad man chasing down a woman I barely knew but, I needed something normal and earthly to do. Chasing down demons, God, and all these other monsters takes a lot out of me. But chasing a girl that had caught my interest and shown a little romantic interest in me. I felt like it was the good chase I needed, no monsters involved, just me letting my inner romantic guide me. The world was ending so why not live in the moment? But I could never find her. One more day and I would have to give in.   
  
  
  
I sighed softly as I emerged from the back of the coffee shop and took off my apron and put on my favorite leather coat.   
  
One of my co-workers Aleece playfully smirked at me and gave me a slight nudge making me laugh a bit as I looked at her. "What?" I questioned.  
  
"You have a secret admirer chasing after you." She playfully teased and I ignored the heat in my cheeks and roll my eyes with a playful smile.   
  
"If you mean Leon who comes in every morning and had one interaction with me,I want nothing to do with him and I hope you chased him away."   
  
She laughed a bit and shook her head. "No~," She said in a sing-song voice. "It's the tall man with long brown hair, he seemed very sweet and (Y/n) c'mon all this crazy stuff happening...Now is a better time than ever to meet someone~" She said to coax me to give dating a shot.   
  
I knew who it was, I wasn't gonna act like I didn't but I didn't know if it was the best. Considering I was a part-time hunter. Falling in love wasn't on the agenda. It was more try to find a way to stop all this end of the world crap and if not that at least prepare for the end. But I could see why she would want me to give it a shot. I sighed softly."I don't have time Aleece, Studying and working are 100% of my life." I say, it was a valid excuse in my eyes.   
  
"Okay, I'll free up a few nights for you! Just go find that man! He seemed so desperate to find you again and he had been coming into this shop for the past three days asking everyone in sight." She said placing her hand on her hip. "I'll take your weekend shifts, no questions asked." She said smiling at me and I give in.   
  
"Fine...I'll go find the handsome man," I say smiling at her and walk out and heading home. She called out goodnight and I said it back as I continued walking.   
  
  
It was the final day and I was starting to wonder if I would ever find 'Brooklyn Girl' as Dean and I started calling her. I was really starting to lose hope in finding her. I walk into the coffee shop to start off.  
  
I ask around and nobody even knows her. I went up to the Barista and let out a defeated sigh as gave her my order. "Seen her?" I asked as routine.  
  
"Well...Actually, I have." She beamed at me and after all this searching there was finally hope.   
  
"(H/c) Hair? (E/c) eyes? Brown leather jacket??" I asked smiling and she nodded.   
  
"She left not too long ago actually, go try and find her hurry!" She cheered me on and gave me my coffee and I nodded rapidly and took off looking she's closer than ever. I kept searching, she was somewhere here, in Brooklyn and I just had to find her and I kept running and looking around tapping my shoulders and asked anybody that would listen if they have seen my cinderella. After about two hours, I figured she had to have been gone by now and I gave up and I went back to the train stop defeated. I sat on the bench and huffed as I looked down. Then someone sat beside me.   
  
"So, you're done searching?" A familiar voice asked in a playful tone and I smiled a bit and looked at her.  
  
"I guess I am now," I say smiling at the woman I had been chasing for days. 


End file.
